In conventional wireless systems, a first wireless device establishes a wireless connection with a second wireless device by transmitting a request to connect and executing a connection handshake. For example, according to the Bluetooth® protocol, the first device broadcasts an inquiry, and, if the second device hears the inquiry, it transmits a response to the first device with its Bluetooth address. However, the second device may require that the first device be authenticated before establishing the connection. An authentication handshake, in addition to the inquiry, may prolong the connection between the first and second devices. Thus, there is a need to establish the wireless connection between the first and second devices more efficiently.